Una nueva guerrera
by Extraestelar
Summary: Una nueva guerrera a aparecido, y a pesar de no ser malvada trae muchos problemas relacionado con su origen. Y un nuevo enemigo hace acto de presencia, pero a pesar de ello no es alguien con quien puedan llevar a cabo simplemente una pelea.
1. La llegada

En C. C todos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número 2 de la pequeña Bra. Entre los invitados se encontraban nuestros queridos guerreros Z. La celebración transcurrió normal y felizmente durante toda la mañana. Hasta que iban a partir el pastel, ya que sintieron un Ki extraño.

-¿Todos sienten ese Ki?- dijo Goku algo preocupado, desviando la mirada de la comida hacia el cielo.

-Sí, yo también lo siento- Respondieron Goten y Trunks de igual manera dejando de lado sus bebidas , mirando una nave que apareció repentina mente en el cielo camino a estrellarse.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a averiguar- Afirmo Picoro mientras emprendía vuelo. En dirección a donde vieron que se dirigía una nave, de la cual provenía tan extraño Ki.

Todos partieron en dirección en la cual pareció aterrizar, el cual resultó ser un lugar cercano a la montaña Paoz. Mientras Goku y los demás (quienes saben volar) emprendieron vuelo, Videl le encargo a Bulma que cuidara a Pan, pero a pesar de todo quiso ir dejando a las niñas a cargo de su madre, y de una de sus capsulas saco una aeronave en la que fueron ella y Milk.

En el lugar en donde se estrelló la nave, había un gran cráter a causa del impacto al caer. Todos estaban observando la nave esperando el momento en que el piloto bajara, pero nada ocurrió. Hasta que Vegeta se acercó a la nave para abrirla con sus propias manos ya que no esperaría un minuto mas.

-Espera…-interrumpió Krilin un poco asustado-…que tal si se trata de algún ser malvado y muy poderoso.

-¡Cállate insecto!, no me importa lo que sea…yo seré capaz de destruirlo- Respondió Vegeta, algo irritado por tan cobarde comentario- Si tienes miedo lárgate de aquí- dijo con una voz amenazante

-Cálmate Krilin , si se trata de alguien poderoso. ¡Nosotros nos enfrentaremos a el!- dijo Goku, esto último con mucho entusiasmó

A un costado de la nave Vegeta presiono un botón el cual hiso que la puerta de la capsula se abriera lentamente, dejando ver su interior.

Vegeta, quien se encontraba justo frente la capsula pudo ver que era su tripulante, pero cuando vio quien era que sin palabras, llenando de curiosidad a los demás.

Todos quisieron acercarse a ver inmediatamente el motivo del porque de la cara de sorpresa de Vegeta. Imaginaron cualquier clase de enemigo, jamás lo que vieron.


	2. Quien es

**Hola a todos, creo que debí hablar antes, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Espero que les guste esta historia ya que la idea original no me pertenece, es de una amiga mia ella empezó escribiendo, yo la editaba para que fuera mas larga, coherente y luego ella la publicaba en wattpad (aunque tampoco la a terminado por si la quieren leer de alla), y yo ahora la estoy re-editando (imaginen ce que tan corta era antes) para publicarla aquí**

 **Bueno... como ya dije antes esta historia no me pertenece en su totalidad ni tampoco Dragon Ball (ojala, seria millonaria siendo dueña de dragon ball XD)**

Cuando pudieron visualizar quien se encontraba en la nave todos quedaron sin palabras, era una joven, bonita,de cabello largo y alborotado, negro como un carbón, vestía una armadura de batalla de un material desconocido pero parecía se bastante resistente, aunque su diseño es bastante peculiar, debajo de todo tenía un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo, pero lo que más impresiono a todos es el hecho de que ella tenía una cola, una cola como la de los saiyajin.

La chica se encontraba muy mal herida, estaba inconsciente y llena de sangre. Vegeta se acercó a inspeccionando al nave, y al instante llega Bulma en su aeronave.

-¡Porque volaron tan rápido!- Se queja Bulma sumamente enojada, pero al ver el cráter, y dentro de la nave a una niña que no aparentaba tener más edad que Goten y Trunks, mirando la cara de suma extrañeza que tenían todos pregunto más calmada. -¿Qué paso?-algo preocupada al ver la cantidad de sangre que tenía el interior de la nave.

-El sistema de amortiguación debe de haber fallado, ya que es una nave muy vieja…lo que provocó que recibiera todo el impacto del aterrizaje- Respondió Vegeta con suma seriedad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pensando -"De donde habrá salido esta mocosa , la nave es de un modelo muy viejo... su armadura no es de ninguna especie que yo haya conocido, aunque tiene la apariencia de una saiyajin"-

\- E…e esa….cola-Dijo Milk tartamudeando- Acaso es una saiyajin-

-Al parecer, si-Dijo Goku- Pero no creo que sea una mala persona.- Deberíamos llevarla a la Corporación capsula- Le dijo a todos los demás.

\- Buena idea papá-Grito Goten -¿También deberíamos llevar la nave?...para que nadie la encuentre.

-Por supuesto, tú y Trunks pueden llevarla a mi laboratorio.

Cuando llegaron a CC. Dejaron a la muchacha en una de las habitaciones de invitados después de curar sus heridas para que pudiera descansar. Nadie parecía creer que ella fuera una mala ´persona, solo Vegeta es el único que desconfía por no saber quién es. Pero para interrumpir el silencio Goku es el primero el hablar.

-Tengo hambre-Dice mientras se sobaba el estómago-Porque no continuamos con el pastel- Agrego muy alegre.

\- Kakaroto, tu solo piensas en comer-Le regaño Vegeta.

-Vamos Vegeta, a que tú también tienes hambre-Respondió Goku. Y al intente se escuchó un gruñir del estómago de Príncipe, lo que hiso que todos rieran a carcajadas.

-Entonces continuemos con la fiesta-Agrego alegremente Bulma mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeña hija en dirección al gran pastel.

Todos la siguieron hasta el patio y continuaron con la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Bra, pero con la intriga de quien era la "la niña saiyajin" que acaba de llegar. Su Ki no parecía maligno, pero estaba tan débil que no se podía afirmar el que se trataba de una buena persona, ya que de todas formas provenía de una raza de guerreros. Si es que en verdad es una saiyajin.

 **Asta aquí el capitulo creo que el siguiente es mas largo. Quería mencionar que esta historia contenía un prologo, pero yo se lo corte porque no dejaría nada a la imaginación.**


	3. La invitada despierta

-¿Cómo crees que este?- Pregunto Goku un poco preocupado.

-Mmm….-Pensó Bulma unos segundos antes de responder-no lo sé, lleva tres días inconsciente. Aunque se está recuperando bastante rápido, cualquier persona normal hubiera muerto con un impacto como el que ella recibió.

-Tal parece que es saiyajin, no morirá tan fácilmente, como las sabandijas que resultan ser los humanos- comento Vegeta con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, y diciendo lo último con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

-¡COMO QUE SAVANDIJAS!

-sssh…Bulma, al parecer a despertado con tus gritos-dijo Goku con una ligera risa mientras dirigía su mirada al segundo piso de la gran casa

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-El "ki"

Empecé a recobrar la consciencia poco a poco, siento un gran dolor de cabeza, levanto una mano llevándomela a la frente.

-¿Pero qué…- tenía unas vendas en mi cabeza y en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, como en mis brazos y torso.

Antes de abrir mis ojos siento que estoy en un lugar diferente, no estoy en mi nave, estoy acostada en una cama, en una habitación con muebles, un escritorio, un estante lleno de libros, y una decoración algo extraña para mi gusto y muy diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada pero…me gusta.

Quiero intentar levantarme, pero al intentar moverme me duele todo el cuerpo. Después de un momento logre sentarme en la cama y me doy cuenta de que no llevo puesto mi traje de combate, sino un atuendo de tela ligera color celeste muy comodo, probablemente un pijama.

-…E en dónde estoy? –A cabo de ver una puerta y cuando me pueda parar averiguare en donde estoy. El pasillo que encontré es largo y al fondo una escalera Cuando pude llegar a la escalera, con un ligero cojeo, empecé a descender por ella lentamente escalón a escalón, ya que me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo.

Pero cuando logre llegar al último escalón resbale y caí de cara al suelo.

-Auch…mis costillas – dije en un susurro casi inaudible, pero al parecer el ruido que provoque al caer debió haber llamado la atención de alguien ya que siento pasos que se dirigen a mi posición…la cual resulta ser:" el suelo", intente levantarme pero mi brazo lastimado no me lo permite, pero al instante sentí que alguien me levantó por la espalda, al levantar la mirada me encuentro con un hombre alto con el cabello alborotado color negro, y su rostro se me hace bastante familiar.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto amablemente, a lo que yo solo le respondí:

-si… gracias- al apartar la mirada me doy cuenta de que dos personas más me observan: una mujer muy bonita de cabello y ojos color celeste, y un hombre de estatura baja con el cabello en forma se flama color negro igual que sus ojos, el no parece ser muy amigable.

 **Hola, creo que e estado subiendo un capitulo por día ya que los primeros no se como alargarlos mas, y dentro de la semana no podre publicar nada. Mas vale ahora que nunca :D**

 **Agradezco** **los reviews me hacen muy feliz, aunque sean pocos**


	4. Como comenzó todo

**Hola a todos, perdón por la demora siento que los he defraudado, hace 2 semanas que no publico nada y** **fue** **porque mi colegio estubo en paro y mi mamá me mando al campo durante una semana, pero comenzaron las vacaciones de invierno y me quede otra semana más, además de que allá no hay internet**

 **Sé que dije que el capítulo siguiente sería más largo, pero me refería al que le seguía al anterior, este solo habla de cómo comenzó todo, no es la continuación del capítulo anterior.**

Esta historia está situada 8 años después de la batalla contra Majin Boo . Pero unos años antes….

Existió una mujer saiyajin que no murió junto con la destrucción del planeta Vegita, ya que momentos antes de su destrucción viajo a un planeta lejano, cuyo nombre será revelado más adelante.

Tras su llegada a ese planeta su nave tuvo una falla y no pudo aterrizar correctamente, por lo que sufrió un gran golpe en la cabeza al aterrizar, el cual le hizo olvidar gran parte de su pasado. Aunque después de varios años fue recordando algunas cosas, como el nombre de su raza, su planeta de origen, etc. Además de un nombre, Kakaroto, el cual le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Pero jamás fue capaz de recordar todo.

La especie que habitaba el planeta en apariencia era muy similar a los humanos, y también resulto ser compatible con los genes saiyajin, por lo cual, años después de conocer a un hombre, que en realidad fue la primera persona con la que se encontró después de perder la memoria y fue quien la ayudo. Tuvo una hija con él, que a pesar de ser mitad saiyajin su apariencia era la de una verdadera guerrera –aunque la diferencia entre humanos, saiyajins y esa raza no son casi nada- .

Le conto a su hija todo lo que fue capaz de recordar tras todos esos años, que a pesar de no poseer gran poder y enseñarle lo poco que sabía sobre luchar, su especie era de grandes guerreros, y porque ellas eran las únicas personas con cola el todo el planeta.

Ella sabía que su hija tenía un gran potencial para las batallas, pero solo le pudo enseñar a volar y a disparas esperas de energía.

Después de 15 años del nacimiento de su hija, unos extraterrestres hostiles llegaron con intenciones de destruir el planeta junto con todos sus habitantes. Para salvar a su hija la envía en la nave con la que ella llego, que había sido reparada, a unas coordenadas que misteriosamente estaban en su mente, la Tierra. Y debía buscar a un saiyajin llamado Kakaroto.

Esta saiyajin resulta ser Gine, quien sin darse cuenta avía recordado el nombre de su anterior hijo, pero no sabía el cual era su relación, solo que era alguien que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Estando dentro de la nave, la chica se despidió de su madre y de su padre, pensando que nunca los volvería a ver, prometió entrenar, encontrar a otro saiyajin, y volverse muy poderosa para vengar la destrucción de su planeta la muerte de sus amigos, pero especialmente a su familia.

El viaje seria largo, por lo que debió viajar en estado de hibernación. Y de esa forma una guerrera saiyajin se acerca velozmente al planeta Tierra.

 **Lamento decir que solo podre actualiza los fines de semana.**

 **agradezco** **todos sus reviews**


	5. Quien eres tu?

**Bueno, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, este es mas largo. Pero antes agradesco a : GV Mapache y Luis Carlos, que siguen dejando comentarios.**

-Vamos a ver a los demás- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa confiable.

Ella lo siguió, algo desconfiada, hacia donde estaban los demás. Cuando entraron a la sala de lado a lado se encontró con mucha gente, entre ellos una mujer de muy bonita de cabello azul, dos chicos que parecen ter la misma edad muy similar a la de ella, uno con cabello lila y otro muy parecido al hombre que la ayudo a levantarse. Pero lo que le extraño fue un hombre de piel que se encontraba parado junto a la puerta.

-Miren quien despertó - dijo Goku.

Bulma da un paso adelante para decir. - Ven, acércate...que no mordemos- dice en un tono mas amistoso, a lo que ella solo da un paso al frente con desconfianza- Podrías decirnos ¿cual es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Kiria-dice algo tímida, por estar rodeada de gente extraña.

-Que nombre más extraño ¿de dónde es?- dice Krilin apareciendo de la nada, asustando a Kiria .

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- pregunto de repente Kiria algo asustada y desafiante, ya que estaba rodeada de desconocidos haciendo preguntas sin siquiera presentarse. Krilin solo dio un paso atrás asustado por la reacción de esa niña.-¿Dónde estoy? ... y…¿y mi traje?

Bulma fue la única en comprender su reacción ya que nadie revelaría toda su información a un montón de desconocidos, en un planeta extraño. Es la primera en hablar- Estamos en el planeta tierra -le dice con una sonrisa para que se sienta en confianza -Yo soy Bulma y nosotros te ayudamos. Tu nave debe haber tenido una falla, y el resultaste muy herida por ese aterrizaje tan brusco.

-Te trajimos aquí para que te recuperaras- Agrego Goku

-¿Quién es ustedes?- pregunto Kiria.

-Yo soy Goku... por cierto...acaso esa una cola saiyajin?- Dice Goku, fijándose en la cola que se movía detrás de ella.

-Creo que si-

-Como que "Crees"- Dice Vegeta algo enojado y confundido- ¿Eres o no un saiyajin?.

Algo asustada por el tono en que ese hombre le hablo solo le responder-¿Quién es usted? –diciéndolo con total desconfianza.

-Yo soy Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins- Alardea, con un pose orgullosa, cruzándose de brazos.- Y exijo una respuesta- Ante esto Bulma le da un codazo para que dejara de hablar. Los demás solo guardaron silencio.

-Mi madre no me contó mucho, mi padre dijo que mi mama llego en una nave, que aterrizo mal y perdió la memoria, cuando me tubo a mi comenzó a recordar algunas cosas sobre su pasado, pero no muchas. Ella tenía una cola igual a la mía aunque en el planeta solo nosotras teníamos cola, y antes ella me dijo que era la única que sabía volar. El resto de las personas en todo el planeta solo usaban la tecnología, peo algunas quisieron aprender a volar por sus medios.

-¿De qué planeta vienes?- Volvió a preguntar Krilin pero esta vez ocultándose tras Goku.

-Vengo de Zargara, queda en la estrella Rigil-kkent- decidió aclarar, ya que sentía que podría confiar en ellos.

-Porque no dejamos de preguntar y vamos a comer, tengo hambre- Djo Goku sobando su estómago.

-Ash... Kakarotto, tu solo piensas en comer- Gruñe Vegeta. Aunque después de unos segundos su estómago gruño, causando u a risa entre todos los presentes.

-Entonces Vamos a Comer¡- Dicen Goten y Trunks que se habían encontrado cerca de la salida hablando comn los demás que estaban afuera, al mismo tiempo que salían corriendo a la terraza.

En la terraza se encontraban los demás, Yamcha, Gohan, Milk y Videl preparando la mesa para comer, luego de presentarse ante la invitada se sentaron a comer.

Kiria no sabía dónde sentarse, así que siguió al hombre que la ayudo anteriormente(Goku) porque le conspiraba confianza. También estaba sorprenda por la cantidad de comida, aunque si todos comían como ella seguro que faltaría.

Kiria se sentó en el puesto entre Goku y Vegeta... Mala idea, ya que cuando comenzaron a comer lo hicieron al muy estilo saiyajin. Pero Kiria aún estaba algo débil, a pesar de tener mucha hambre, no pudo comer demasiado. Por un lado esta Goku, que comía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y por otro Vegeta, que al igual que Goku arrasaba con toda la comida que tuviera cerca, dejando a Kiria con poca comida.

Al ver que no puedo comer casi nada entre eso dos hombres se cambió lugar cuando trajeron la segunda ronda de alimentos ( ya que habiendo 6 personas de sangre saiyajin se necesitaba mucha comida) ubicándose entre los dos muchachos, Goten y Trunks.

La historia se repitió, comían igual que los otros hombres, acaparando casi toda la comida, dejando a Kiria con hambre y muy desconcertada.

En el instante que traían el postre decidió sentarse junto a Bulma ya que no la había visto comer demasiado. Ahora Kiria pudo comer cuanto postre vio.-"Esto esta delicioso"- pensó mientras devoraba un trozo de pastel y helado al mismo tiempo.

Cuando terminaron de comer Kiria ya sabía dónde debía sentarse para que nadie le pudiera quitar su comida. Junto a la mujer de cabello celeste, y lejos de los dos hombres y los muchachos.

 **Pobre Kiria, no la dejaban comer, pero imagínense como seria una comida en la que se encuentran 6 saiyajins O.O...terrorífico(bueno...para la comida)**

 **No se si pueda actualizar la siguiente semana, ya que todavía tengo que escribir otra idea que tengo. Pero tratare de actualizar algo.**


	6. Día de compras

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, perdón por tardar tanto XD.**

Cuando hubo terminado la batalla por comer, para Kiria, y la cena para todos los demás, ella se sintió muy cansada, todavía se encuentra débil por sus heridas. Bulma se da cuenta de esto y se le acerca para hablar.

-Deberías descansar, ve a tu habitación. Le diré a Videl que te ayude con las escaleras… tu todavía te encuentras muy lastimada –Le dice amablemente mientras busca a Videl con la mirada, para que le ayude a llevar a la chuca a su habitación. Y cuando logra encontrarle le hace un gesto con para que venga.

Kiria se encontraba tan cansada que apenas se acostó en la cama se durmió inmediatamente.

Bulma i Videl se retiran sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla. Se dirigen con los demás para decirles que la invitada ya se había ido a dormir.

-Volveremos mañana para saber cómo esta – Le dice Goku, para luego tomar a Milk en brazos e irse volando en dirección a la montaña paoz.

Una vez que se fueron todos los invitados, y Trunks salió con Goten a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, seguramente en busca de chicas, fue lo que pensó Bulma en el instante que su hijo le dijo que saldría.

Al día siguiente Bulma se encuentra preparando el desayuno en cantidades descomunales, bueno… ella supervisaba, ya que los robots son quienes se dedican a cocinar. Ahora tendría que preparar más comida… mucha más comida, ya que se supone que esa niña sé que daría a vivir con ellos un tiempo, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía, o quería.

-Mamá, cuanto le falta a la comida?-

-Solo 15 minutos más –Le dice con una sonrisa a su hambriento hijo.

Mientras Bullma prepara el desayuno, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso acaba de despertar la invitada. Ya no le dolía nada, se quita las vendas para revisar que sus golpes habían sanado casi por completo, y en la cabeza solo le queda una marca de la herida que solía tener, solo le duele la muñeca izquierda, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía todavía un gran moretón en ella, ayer no se dio cuenta por estar preocupada de los demás golpes y heridas que le dolían. Además de que tenía hambre.

Pero ahora también tiene hambre.

Se dirige a la puerta, se acuerda de que de que ya no tiene el cojeo, pero le molesta todavía su tobillo.

Cuando llega al piso de abajo se pregunta:

-"En donde estarán esas personas"- Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unas voces que previenen de una habitación cercana, y también siente por la misma dirección un exquisito aroma.

Cuando llega a la cocina ve a la mujer de cabello celeste y a uno de los chicos que conoció el día anterior. Están junto a una mesa repleta de comida, y toda se ve deliciosa.

-Hola Kiria –le saluda Bulma, Trunk solo hace un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola… -Fue lo único que ella dijo, paresia estar embobada con el aroma de la comida, Trunks parece darse cuenta de eso, ya que sonríe.

-Ya está listo el desayuno, pueden sentarse a la mesa.

Mientras se sientan a la mesa aparece Vegeta, quien solo se sienta en un extremo de la mesa, mira a Kiria con mala cara y solo comienza a devorar todo lo que tiene mas cercano.

Kiria también le mira con mala cara, ese hombre no le agrada mucho, pero solo se concentra en comer. Hasta que mira por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunta Bulma, preocupada por ver que ha parado de comer y parece con la vista perdida en alguna parte del cielo.

-El cielo de este planeta es extraño –dirige su mirada a Trunks –En mi planeta el cielo era del color de su cabello -Dice señalando le cabeza de Trunks, todos quedan mirando extrañados, incluso Vegeta, les parecía extraño ver un cielo color lavanda, a pesar de haber visto uno verde en Namek.

-Entonces debe de parécete extraño ver uno color azul, jejeje –dice Trunks entre risas agarrando unos mechones de su cabello.

Cuando Vegeta término de comer se dirige inmediatamente a su cámara de gravedad. Bulma fue a ver si su hija ya había despertado para darle de comer. Y Kiria queda desayunando con Trunks, pero cada uno solo se preocupaba por comer, hasta que apareció Bulma junto con Bra en brazos. Trunks se retira.

-Oye… Kiria, te quedaras a vivir un tiempo con nosotros verdad? –por el tono de voz se nota que se encuentra algo emocionada.

-Supongo que podría quedarme un tiempo –le responde la muchacha algo apenada.

-¡Por supuesto! Quédate todo lo que quieras –Bulma se notaba que se encontraba feliz por tener a otra niña viviendo en su casa.

-Entonces… si puedo quedarme con ustedes? –

-Claro que sí. Pero tendrás que aprender a convivir con los humanos… podrías pedirle a Goten y Trunks que te muestren la ciudad. También necesitaras ropa, ¡Podemos ir al centro comercial ahora mismo!, ¿Qué te parece?

-He… sí, creo que si –

-Pero antes podrías darte un baño, en tu habitación hay uno, te deje ropa que puedas usar encima de la cama.- sienta a Bra en una sillita y le empieza a dar su comida.

El baño no era diferente de cualquier otro que hubiera visto, uso el shampo y acondicionador que encontró. Cuando termino sale envuelta en una toalla y encima de la cama encontró la ropa que Bulma le había dicho.

Era una falda de color amarillo que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y una polera color blanca, junto con unos bolines de color naranja.

Antes de salir de su habitación se miró en el espejo, su cabello se veía distinto, estaba un poco más lacio de lo normal, pero no le importo. Sale de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con Bulma que la estaba esperando.

-Te ves linda –Le dice a amablemente a Kiria.

-Gracias, pero no estoy acostumbrada a usar vestidos -

-Lista para salir? – Kiria solo responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial la muchacha se sorprendió mucho, lleno de humanos, y tiendas distintas.

-Compraremos todo lo que quieras y necesites. –Bulma parecía muy emocionada por ir de compras.

Estuvieron comprando por horas, llevaban de todo, aunque a Kiria muchas le pesian inútiles. Pero se salvó de seguirse probando ropa cuando le dijo a Bulma que tenía hambre.

Fueron a una cafetería.

Nadie podía creer cuantos postres y pasteles era capaz de comer esa niña, mientras Bulma todavía no termina con una porción de torta Kiria ya había devorado 50, pero ahora se encontraba más calmada comiendo un gran helado.

A la hora de pagar a Bulma no le importo la cantidad de dinero, y eso sorprendía mucho más a las personas que se encontraban allí, ya que pago todo en efectivo.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Kiria atrajo la mirada de varios chicos, pero ella ni se daba cuenta ya que iba hablando con Bulma.

Cuando llegaron a Corporación Capsula eran como a las 5 de la tarde. Bulma se había olvidado de preparar el almuerzo y por ello cuando llegaron lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue con un Vegeta furioso.

-Mujer, donde estuviste todo el día –Se notaba que estaba muy enojado, eso asusto un poco a Kiria.

-Lo lamento tanto Vegeta, fuimos de compras y se me olvido totalmente –trato de calmarlo, pero no parecía funcionar -¿Qué comieron?

-Tu madre fue quien cocino

-De todas formas no se quedaron sin comida, entonces creo que debería ir a preparar la cena. –Se voltea para pasarle una capsula a Kiria –Aquí están todas tus cosas, puedes ir a tu habitación y guardarlas.-

Kiria toma la capsula y sube corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Al llegar activa la capsula y ve que guardar las cosas es un trabajo que le tomara bastante tiempo.

Entre las compras iban incluidas: poleras, camisetas, pantalones, vestidos, faldas, ropa interior, distintos tipos de zapatos, chaquetas, pollerones, y muchos accesorios.

-Seguramente no usare ni la mitad de todo lo que tengo.-

Se quedó organizando las cosas hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Cuando bajo se topó con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse.

-Hola Kiria, como te encuentras?-era Goku.

-Kiria, Goku vino a saludar y preguntar por cómo te encuentras.- Le aclaro Bulma.

-Estoy bien, creo que no me duele nada. –responde con una sonrisa.

-Quieres quedarte a cenar Goku-

-No Bulma, pero gracias, Milk ya preparo la cena y creo que debería comer con mi familia. Por cierto… –se dirige a Kiria –Te gustaría venir a entrenar con nosotros mañana?-

-¡Sí! –Parecía estar muy feliz con la propuesta, lo que ella más quería era volverse muy fuerte para matar a quienes se atrevieron a destruir a su planeta, y su familia.

 **Que les pareció el capitulo?, les advierto que esta historia sera larga, así que tened paciencia, y espero que los demás capítulos superen las mil palabras, al igual que este, jejeje.**

 **Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, y pido perdón por eso, pero no tenía tiempo para escribir, solo puedo escribir los fines de semana, y la semana pasada me dedique a escribir un drable… si quieren lo leen.**

 **También les aviso que cada comentario me anima para escribir, porque mientras no me llega comentario no me siento inspirada para escribir, así que dejen comentarios, saben que les responderé todas las dudas que tengan respecto a la historia. Yo siempre respondo a sus comentarios, a menos que no tenga nada que decirles XD.**


	7. Primer día de entrenamiento

Un nuevo día a comenzado, este será un gran día para Kiria, la cual se encuentra ya en la mesa esperando su comida. También están Vegeta, Trunks,Bra sentada en su silla especial para niños pequeños, y Bulma se encuentra terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-Oye... – Dice de repente Bra a Kiria para llamar su atención – ¿Quieres jugar con migo? –le pregunta inocentemente.

-… jugar contigo?, yo no sabría cómo jugar contigo. -Le responde Kiria, ella no sabría cómo jugar con una niña pequeña.

-Podemos jugar a las muñecas –Le vuelve a insistir.

-¿Cómo se juega a eso? –dice Kiria con cara de interrogación.

-Nunca has jugado a las muñecas? –Le pregunta Bulma, a lo que Kiria negó con la cabeza –Pueden ir a jugar después de comer si quieren.

-Siiiii –Dijo alegremente Bra.

Cuando terminaron de comer Vegeta se retiró inmediatamente a su cámara de gravedad sin decir nada, y Trunks decidió irse a su habitación, dejando a las mujeres solas.

-Creo que tendré que aumentar la cantidad de compras desde ahora. –Dice Bullma mirando el interior del refrigerador.

-Lo siento –dice Kiria algo apenada, suponiendo a que se refería a que ahora se consumía mucha más comida que antes.

-No te preocupes, eso no es importante para la persona más rica del mundo. –

-Aquí la comida es distinta, en Zargara no necesitaba comer tanto para quedar satisfecha, aunque de todas formas comía más que el resto de las personas.-Dice algo apenada, recordando su antiguo hogar.

-No te preocupes, aquí siempre tendremos la despensa llena –le asegura Bulma, también para que no se pusiera triste pensando en su planeta de origen.

-Kiria, dijiste que jugarías con migo –Bra hace un pequeño puchero para llamar la atención.

-Tienes razón, ¡vamos a jugar! –Toma a Bra en brazos y se dirigen al segundo piso.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Bra, ella comenzó a sacar peluches, muñecas y otros juguetes, Kiria solo la miraba con expresión divertida, Bra era tan pequeña al lado de ella. Pero de repente se le acerca con un gran estuche en las manos.

-Vamos a maquillarte para que te vea bonita. –Dice Bra inocentemente.

Kiria no entendía a que se refería, pero no quiso llevarle la contraria, así que se sentó donde la pequeña niña le indico, y ella sola la estuvo maquillando, y peinando. Luego estuvieron jugando a tomar el té, con comida imaginaria, la chica no sabía qué hacer, jamás había jugado de esa manera, y ni siquiera sabía que forma tenía su cabello, al parecer la pequeña niña lo había enredado bastante, y le había echado muchas cosas en la cara. Hasta que de la nada apareció Goku, asustando a las dos niñas.

-Hola Kiria, te estaba buscando para e-entre… -Goku parecía entre sorprendido y asustado, preocupando a Kiria -¡¿Kiria que te paso en la cara?! –

La chica se preocupó, e inmediatamente se dirigió el espejo. Y en el instante que vio su reflejo un gran grito de terror salió de su garganta, alertando a todos los demás, y en cuestión de segundos aparecieron en el marco de la puerta Bulma y Trunks.

-Ahora que estará haciendo ese insecto –dijo Vegeta molesto, ya que desde su cámara de gravedad había podido escuchar perfectamente el ensordecedor grito, después de sentir el Ki de su rival en el interior de la casa.

Trunks no sabía si reírse o no, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Bulma también pareció asustarse por el grito, pero después de ver el motivo se tranquilizó inmediatamente, soltando una pequeña risita.

-Al parecer estaban jugando –pero después dirige una mirada molesta a su pequeña hijita -¡Bra!... de donde sacaste esos maquillajes? –Ya que no sabía cómo su hija de dos años había conseguido encontrar sus cosméticos.

Al ver que todo estaba bien, Trunks volvió a su habitación, y en el instante que cerró la puerta se puso a reír, ahora nadie le podía reclamar. Después, cada vez que se acordaba de Kiria se reía. Esa era una imagen de la cual nunca se olvidaría.

-Vamos Kiria, te quitare ese maquillaje de la cara. Después hablamos contigo Goku, podrías cuidar a Bra un momento…? –Le pregunta, mientras se dirigía con la muchacha fuera de la habitación.

Goku se quedó jugando con la pequeña niña.

Después de un momento Bulma y Kiria regresaron, la muchacha estaba con la cara limpia y el cabello arreglado, y tenía un pequeño pinche en forma de flor sosteniendo un mechón de su cabello.

-Bueno Goku… para que viniste? –le pregunta Bulma, la muchacha estaba algo apenada por el hecho de que todos la hubieran visto de esa forma tan ridícula, y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Venía a preguntarle a Kiria si quería entrenar, como le prometí ayer –dice Goku.

En el instante que dijo la palabra "entrenar" el rostro de la muchacha se ilumino con una sonrisa, esa era la oportunidad de volverse más fuerte.

-¡Sí! –interrumpió inmediatamente

-Bueno, si ella quiere entrenar no les diré nada mientras no se lastimen demasiado, ¿entrenaran en la montaña paoz? –dice Bulma tomando a su hija que se encontraba sentada en el suelo en brazos.

-Pues claro… en donde más – con su tópica sonrisa.

-Pero… -Kiria dudo un momento mirando su ropa –esta vestimenta no es adecuada para entrenar.-

-No te preocupes, si quieres puedes usar el traje con el que llegaste. Mañana te puedo hacer un traje especial para ti. Tu traje lo deje en una caja debajo de tu cama -

Dicho esto Kiria salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Su traje estaba justo en el lugar que Bulma la había dicho, y se vistió inmediatamente.

Al instante apareció de nuevo en la habitación de Bra, donde se encontraban Bulma y Goku esperándola.

-Entonces nos vamos –dicho esto Goku se acerca a la muchacha, le toca un hombro y desaparecieron mediante la técnica de la tele-transportación.

-Pero que fue eso?- Kiria estaba sumamente sorprendida, en menos de un parpadeo pasaron de una habitación a un campo lleno de montañas, y una casa.

-Eso fue la tele-transportación –explicó Goku con una sonrisa.

De la casa salieron Goten y Milk. La esposa de Goku al ver a la muchacha se acerca para hablar con su marido.

-Goku, por qué no me dijiste que traerías a una invitad? Ahora tendré que preparar más comida –dice Milk un poco molesta.

-No te preocupes Milk, solo vamos a entrenar –su esposa se calmó sonriendo un poco –después comeremos –pero inmediatamente cambio a un ceño fruncido. Goku solo sonreía.

-Hola –Fue lo único que le dijo Goten a Kiria cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar.

Pero la muchacha no respondió, solo sonrió en forma de saludo. Mientras Milk volvía dentro de la casa Goku se acerca a los dos muchachos.

-Primero quiero ver cuánto poder tienes Kiria, así que lucharas con Goten –después Goku dirige la mirada a su hijo, quien asintió levemente.

Ya estando ambos en posición de pelea Goku dio la orden de comenzar.

Goten permitió que ella comenzare, a lo que ella se lanza a la lucha, lanzando puñetazos y paradas, Goten solo esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad. Mientras Goku observaba la pelea desde lejos, aunque al principio parecía desilusionado su expresión fue cambiando mientras el tiempo avanzaba.

-¡Hijo, tú también deberías atacar! –ordena, y al instante su hijo menor comenzó a atacar a su oponente, pero nada que la pudiera dañar realmente, solo simples golpes, y aun así a ella se le hacía difícil esquivar sus ataques.

Después de un momento, cuando Kiria ya estaba muy cansada Goku decidió que ya era hora de descansar.

-Bueno… lo hiciste muy bien Kiria. A pesar de que todavía te falta se nota que tienes un gran potencial. –a pesar de que esa chica no tenía un gran poder se notaba que en poco tiempo, con un buen entrenamiento, sería tan fuerte como su hijo menor, y Goku era capaz de notar eso.

-Te quedaras a comer con nosotros? –pregunto Goten.

-Yo creo que sí, ya me dio hambre –Kiria sonríe con los ojos cerrados y una actitud inocente.

-Entonces vamos a ver si Milk ya preparo el almuerzo –dicho esto los tres se dirigen a la casa.

El almuerzo transcurrió con "normalidad", o lo más normal que puede ser con tres saiyajins en una mesa. Milk se notaba que estaba un poco cansada después de tener que cocinar tanto, pero no se preocupó cuando vio que su invitada disfrutaba de su comida.

Después de almorzar continuaron con el entrenamiento hasta el atardecer.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy chicos, mañana podemos seguir con el entrenamiento. Kiria, si quieres podemos ir volando o por la tele-transportación –dice Goku dando por finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy.

-Volando –respondió la chica emocionada –a pesar de que estoy cansada puedo ver como es este planeta, y el trayecto que debo tomar para llegar hasta aquí –

-Papá, ¿puedo ir también? –

-Claro, por qué no la llevas tu a Corporación capsula? Así aprovechas de saludar a tu amigo Trunks –Goku permitió que los dos chicos fueran solos.

Después de despedirse emprendieron vuelo rumbo a Corporación Capsula. Goten no quiso volar a gran velocidad ya que savia que Kiria estaría cansada por el entrenamiento, y también de esa forma podrían conversar un poco.

-¿Cómo era tu planeta? –decidió preguntar para romper con el silencio. La chica se fijó en su alrededor para luego responder.

-Pues se parecía mucho a este, pero con algunas diferencias.-

-Haaa… -Goten asintió y desvía la mirada, pensando en que más podría decir, Kiria solo estaba preocupada del paisaje, -Si quieres, junto con Trunks, podríamos enseñarte el planeta, ¿qué te parece? –

-Eso sería estupendo… ¿pero cuando?-

-Cuando tú quieras. Mira… ya llegamos a la capital –dice señalando a la ciudad, y aceleraron más el vuelo.

-¡Ya llegue! –grito energéticamente la muchacha mientras abría la puerta.

Bulma fue inmediatamente a saludar. Se fijó, primero que nada, en las condiciones que regreso después de su entrenamiento. Solo tenía unos pequeños golpes, y su traje estaba sucio, pero nada más.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? –Pregunto, pero más parecía que se dirigía a Goten.

-Solo luchamos para ver qué tan fuerte era. Mi papá dice que con un buen entrenamiento no tardara en alcanzarnos –Aclaro el hijo menor de Goku –Por cierto… donde esta Trunks, quería saludar.-

-Se encuentra arriba, y usted señorita… -dirige su mirada a Kiria –debería darse un baño antes de cenar –Dichas palabras sacaron una sonrisa de la chica, quien solo asintió y fue inmediato a su habitación.

-"Realmente ellos son muy fuertes, espero poder llegar a ser tan poderosa como ellos" –era lo que la Chica pensaba mientras estaba en su habitación.

 **Este es el capitulo, que les pareció, espero sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, pero no se preocupen, tratare de no demorar tanto en el siguiente capitulo. Todo por culpa de mi colegio. Imagínense que les maquille una niña de 2 años XD**

 **Espero sus comentarios. :)**


	8. Otra parte del universo

En una habitación oscura se pueden visualizas dos siluetas, una aparentemente es de una mujer, y la otra en de un ser muy grande, alto y encapuchado.

La mujer está cerca de la iluminación, esta tirada en el suelo, y se pueden distinguir múltiples moretones, hematomas y heridas sangrantes que forman un charco bajo su cuerpo y su vestimenta se nota desgarrada y ensangrentada por los golpes que a recibido.

El encapuchado parece muy molesto con ella.

-¡Sabemos que tienes una hija! ¡Dinos donde esta! –Exigió saber el encapuchado, con una voz gruesa y amenazante, obviamente de un hombre.

-No… no te diré nada –pronuncio entrecortadamente la prisionera, escupiendo sangre.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez!, o acaso quieres seguir sufriendo?- ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-… - La mujer no dijo nada, solo seguía en silencio respirando con dificultad.

-Pues si no quieres hablas… tenemos otras formas de quitarte esa información –se acercó a paso lento hacia la mujer, y con su pie derecho piso sin piedad la cola de esa mujer saiyajin.

Un grito ahogado fue lo único que se escuchó de aquella figura antes de caer inconsciente.

El ser encapuchado sale de la habitación dejando a aquel cuerpo solo en esa fría habitación.

Cuando aquel hombre salió de la habitación se quedo parado en la entrada, de entre su capa saca un pequeño artefacto que encendió y hablo hacia él.

-Informa que la prisionera se niega a cooperar. Tendremos que usar otros medios para conseguir la información que queremos. No hablara por las "buenas" –

Dicho esto el ser encapuchado se alejó por los oscuros pasillos de aquel lugar, habían muchas más puertas, todas idénticas, aparentemente de más prisioneros, todas con un símbolo distinto en la entrada.

...

 **Se que es algo corto, pero es lo que se obtiene por no comentar.**

 **Seguramente ya sabes de quien se habla en este capitulo. Aunque ya no se si en verdad alguien todavía lee esta historia, ya que en el capitulo anterior no recibí ningún comentario :( . No me dijeron que como se imaginaban siendo maquillad s por una niña de 2 años.**

 **Si todavía existe alguien que lea esto, comente, aunque sea en anónimo. Porque si no... siento que hablo con fantasmas XD**


	9. Un simple día, parte 1

Mientras todos están desayunando, Kiria todavía no a salido de su habitación, aunque la noche anterior no se durmió hasta que fueron las 2 de la noche/madrugada. Mientras todos dormían ella estuvo recostada en su cama recordando a su planeta, preguntándose si algún habitante de Zagara había sobrevivido, y si es que algún día seria suficientemente poderosa para hacerle frente a los alienígenas que atacaron su mundo.

-¿Que pasa que esa mocosa todavía no viene a comer? –Pregunto Vegeta con molestia, para después seguir devorando su comida.

-Tal vez solo está acostumbrada a dormir más horas que nosotros –razonó Bulma quien acababa de terminar con su ligero desayuno dietético, para mantenerse en forma. Solo observaba la comida que había de sobra encima de la mesa, se suponía que sería para su invitad, pero ahora se la estaban repartiendo los dos saiyajins de la mesa.

-Pero ayer si se levantó a la hora de desayunar –Trunks se acordó de que el día anterior Kiria sise había levantado temprano, y se preocupó un poco, ya que podía ser causa de su entrenamiento con el papá Goten.

\- Seguramente fue porque el día anterior se durmió antes de que terminara nuestra pequeña fiesta de bienvenida –

-Por cierto… -Trunks miro de un lado a otro sin encontrar lo que busca -… donde esta Bra? –se extraño por no ver a su hermanita.

-Mis padres quisieron salir a pasear con ella, y desayunaron más temprano… creo que regresaran en la noche.-

Una vez que la comida se acabó, Vegeta paro de la mesa, obviamente se dirigía a entrenar, pero cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta Trunks le interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -

-Pues… que… podríamos entrenas con Kira en la cámara de gravedad, para que progresara más rápido –sugirió el peli-lila, con nerviosismo.

-Es muy débil, no podría seguirnos el paso –fue la fría respuesta de Vegeta.

-Pues… podría comenzar con una gravedad más baja, Goten dijo que aunque no fuera muy poderosa, con un buen entrenamiento no le sería difícil alcanzarnos, –

Bulma solo escuchaba la conversación, pero sabía que su marido no aceptaría que alguien extraño entrara a su amada cámara de gravedad.

-"Tengo una idea" -fue lo que ella pensó, para acercarse a la conversación – Claro que pueden usar la cámara de gravedad, si Vegeta no quiere entrenar con ella tu podrías entrenarla hasta que se acostumbre a la gravedad –Vegeta le dio una mirada amenazante, pero ella no perdió su sonrisa.

-¡Esa niña no entrara a mi cámara de gravedad! –rugió el príncipe saiyajin, asustando un poco a su hijo, peono a su mujer.

-Claro que si –fue la simple respuesta de Bulma, pero aun con su sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! -

-Entonces si ella no la puede ocupar… -hizo una pausa, ahora su sonrisa se torno malvada -… nadie la podrá ocupar. –Se cruza de brazos, un silencio se formó en la cocina, Tunks se había alejado un par de pasos de aquella discusión, no quería resultar herido.

Pero de repente Kiria apareció por el marco de la puerta con cara de sueño y todavía en pijama, seguramente había despertado por los gritos. Al percatarse de su presencia todos dirigieron su mirada ella, pero Vegeta la miro con mala cara, algo confundida, decidió devolverle el ceño fruncido.

-Kiria… te gustaría entrenar en la cámara de gravedad? –Fue lo primero que dijo Bulma para romper el silencio, Vegeta iba a protestar, pero se acordó de la amenaza de Bulma, así que prefirió retirarse en silencio.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-En una habitación especial que usamos para entrenas, en ella podemos aumentar la gravedad cuanto queramos – le explica Trunks.

-Y en ella puedo volverme fuerte más rápido? –pregunto algo emocionada.

-Por supuesto –

\- Entonces sí, pero… ¿Cuándo? –

Bulma pensó unos instantes, no quería molestar tanto a Vegeta en su entrenamiento, tendría que idear algún plan de organización para que todos estuvieran satisfechos.

-Que les parece si hoy día salen a recorrer el planeta, y mañana vemos lo del entrenamiento? –Sugirió Bulma, de esa forma tendría más tiempo para idear un plan.

-Tienes razón mamá, –Trunks dirige su mirada a la muchacha –Antes que nada podría enseñarte como es nuestro planeta, con Goten ya hemos recorrido casi todos los lugares de la Tierra. –

-Pero antes… alguien debe desayunar y explicarnos porque se levantó tan tarde –Bulma se acerca a la mesa para prepararle el desayuno a la muchacha.

Mientras comía, Kiria les explica que durante la noche no se pudo dormir inmediatamente porque no tenía sueño.

-En este planeta los días son más cortos, en Zargara tenía 30 horas. Pero creo que tendré que acostumbrarme -

 **Se que es un capitulo muy corto, y no pasa nada importante. Se suponía que seria un capitulo mas largo, pero lo tuve que dividir en dos, ya que me faltaba mucho para terminarlo y no los quería dejar sin capitulo esta semana :)**

 **Me dejaron hartos comentarios en el capitulo anterior, eso me motivo a escribir un capitulo largo (que soy incapaz de escribir ahora), pero no se preocupen, si dejan reviews haré todo lo posible para que el siguiente sea un gran capitulo.**


	10. Un simple día, parte 2

-Guau… el cielo color lila, el día de treinta horas, ¿alguna otra sorpresa que tenga tu planeta? –pregunta Trunks algo divertido por sus propias palabras.

-Probablemente, pero ahora no me acuerdo –La seriedad en sus palabras le dio a entender que no bromeaba.

Bulma les dijo que podían salir inmediatamente. Kiria se fue a cambiar de ropa, se puso su mismo traje de combate, si iban a salir a recorres un planeta entero no podía andar con vestimentas tan frágiles.

Mientras Kiria caminaba por el pasillo, paso frente a la habitación de Trunks, que tenía la puerta abierta. Sin querer vio en una esquina una espada, le llamo bastante la atención y entró a la habitación para ver bien esa espada.

-Guau, a mí también me gustan las espadas –dijo mientras la sacaba de su funda.

Concentrada en el filo de la espada no se dio cuenta como su cola pasó a llevar un vaso que se encontraba en la mesita junto a la cama, y al ser de cristal se rompió. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido se preocupó, y decidió enrollar su cola alrededor de su cintura.

Pero abajo si se alcanzó a escuchar el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, y Trunks sintió el ki de la muchacha en su habitación, por lo que él y su madre, preocupados, subieron inmediatamente para averiguar que ocurría.

Y la encontraron en medio de la habitación de Trunks, con una espada en las manos, y con trozo de cristal esparcidos por todo el suelo.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –pregunto Trunks algo molesto.

-La puerta estaba abierta y vi la espada… a mí también me gustan las espadas –le respondió la chica con una sonrisa, a lo que Trunks cambio su expresión por una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes luchar con espadas? –

-No. Siempre quise, pero mi mamá decía que las armas con filo serian demasiado peligrosas –dijo, con algo de nostalgia, pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

-Te conseguiremos una espada y podrías aprender –el rostro de Kiria se ilumino con una sonrisa por las palabras de Bulma -… y… ustedes no iban a salir? –

-Tienes razón –dice Trunks –pero antes debemos ir por Goten – ata la espada en su espalda y se despiden, pero su madre le detuvo.

-Supongo que van a volver tarde así que les prepare unos "pequeños" bocadillos, suficientes para los tres –dice en tono de burla mientras sacaba una pequeña capsula de su bolsillo.

-Gracias mamá – guarda la capsula en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Ambos chicos salen volando por el balcón en dirección a la montaña Paoz, no iban tan rápido, solo a una velocidad moderada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Goten, Trunks le grita para que saliera, pero se extrañó al no ver salir a su amigo, sino a la madre de este.

-Goten está castigado, así que no saldrá hoy –tenía el ceño fruncido, y se notaba muy molesta. Y sin decir nada mas, cerró la puerta.

La chica se extrañó bastante, el día anterior cuando la conoció parecía ser una mujer muy amable, y Goten parecía ser un chico bueno.

-Bueno… creo que tendremos que ir sin Goten –

-Por mi está bien, ahora… ¡Muéstrame como es tu planeta! –le exigió Kiria, cruzándose de brazos. Trunks piensa un momento, no se le ocurría por donde comenzar.

-Mmm… ¿dónde te gustaría ir primero? El campo, montañas, el mar, bosques, decierto, o quizás conocer la ciudad, pero con tu traje y mi espada nos mirarían raro –

-No, no quiero ir a un lugar donde se encuentran tantos humanos –dice con algo de molestia – mejor vamos a conocer alguno de los polos –

-Está bien, pero te advierto que hace frio –

-Si sé cómo es un polo, ¿o acaso crees que vengo de una estación espacial? –le dice algo molesta –y por si acaso… conozco todas las variantes climáticas que puede tener un planeta. Además mi traje es térmico. –se cruza de bazos para luego darle la espalda.

-Está bien, lo siento, yo solo decía –se disculpa con cierto tono de burla en sus palabras –entonces vamos –

Y de esa forma los dos emprendieron vuelo hacia el polo sur. Mientras volaban se veía como cambiaba la vegetación y los paisajes, además de como comenzaba a hacer más frio.

Cuando vieron los glaciares Kiria quiso aterrizar en una de las montañas.

-Guau, con el cielo celeste todo se ve muy distinto. –la chica parecía muy impresionada.

-Y yo no puedo imaginarme como sería un mundo con el cielo color lila –pero la broma de Trunks no fue escuchada por su acompañante, simplemente estaba solo, en el instante que se dio vuelta ella ya no estaba.

-¿Kiria? –le pregunto a la nada -¡Kiria, donde estas! –Se preocupó un poco al no recibir respuestas –"Ya sé, buscare su ki, no creo que lo pueda ocultar" –pensó con ironía mientras se concentraba un poco.

Encontró su ki inmediatamente, a la vuelta de la montaña, pero en vez de encontrarla encontró la entrada de una cueva. Decidió entrar.

-¡BU! –aparece Kiria saltando desde una grieta al costado de la entrada. Obviamente esto asusto a Trunks, por lo que dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Casi cae de espalada, y la chica reía estrepitosamente.

-¿Te asuste? –pregunto una vez se calmó.

-No, solo me sorprendiste –trato de disimular.

-Esto es genial, muy distinto a los glaciares de mi planeta. En otra oportunidad podemos explorarlo con mayor profundidad, ahora quiero conocer los demás lugares –Se notaba que estaba emocionada, seguramente por el hecho de que estaba explorando un planeta desconocido, pero que en cierta forma se parecía tanto a su hogar.

-Entonces sigamos explorando –

Y sin decir más, salieron de la caverna de hielo y emprendieron vuelo.

Recorrieron, durante el vuelo, una buena porción del globo terráqueo. De vez en cuando bajaban a tierra para inspeccionar el lugar más de cerca. Kiria le contaba a Trunks un poco de su vida pasada, aunque con algo de nostalgia cuando se acordaba de que sabe que planeta ya no es como ella lo recuerda.

Trunks cuando vio que pensar el su planeta natal la entristecía, dejo de preguntar tanas cosas, para cambiar de tema sugirió comer algo, a lo que Kiria gustosa aceptó. Caminaron hasta un claro del bosque en el que se sentaron bajo un árbol, y de la capsula sacaron una nevera con comida suficiente para tres saiyajins, pero como no estaba Goten, y no tenían tanta hambre, la guardaron para después.

Mientras comían, Trunks se detuvo un momento… se dio cuenta de algo, estaba en un claro del bosque, comiendo con alguien, y ese alguien era una chica. Casi parecía un picnic, o más bien, una cita. Gira un poco su cabeza para ver a su acompañante, ella solo estaba comiendo sin preocuparse de nada. Si bien era una chica linda, el no sentía nada por ella, y al parecer ella no se preocupaba por eso.

-"Si alguien nos viera pensaría que estoy en una cita con mi novia" – después de pensar eso, se rio mentalmente.

Estaba atardeciendo, por lo menos en esa parte del planeta, e iban volando por una zona montañosa, tenían planeado comer lo que les quedaba de comida y regresar a casa. Se sentaron al borde de un precipicio y sacaron la comida.

-Que extraño se ve el atardecer… ¿es el atardecer verdad? –decía Kiria con extrañes mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos.

-Sí… así se ve el atardecer en la Tierra -

Era un hermoso atardecer, cualquier chica normal estaría maravillada con aquel paisaje de tonos naranja, pero aquella muchacha no era una chica normal. Primero que nada era una guerrera saiyajin, por lo que difícilmente le importen mucho esa clase de cosas. Y segundo, ella viene de otro planeta, por lo que obviamente le parecería extraño todo lo que viera.

Trunks desvió la mirada al cielo que comenzaba a mostrar algunas estrellas, y más allá… la luna llena.

-Mira –señala al cielo –se ven la luna y las estrellas, no creo que eso sea tan diferente a lo que conoces –

-Tienes razón, las estrellas se pueden ver igual. –Se notaba feliz, algo era igual a lo que conocía –solo que están en otra posición. Guau, jamás había visto la luna llena, solo en fotos. –parecía impresionada.

-¿En serio? ¿Jamás habías visto la luna llena? –Ve a Kiria, pero ella parecía hipnotizada, tenía la mirada fija en la luna. -¿Kiria? –cuando la vio se asustó, no reaccionaba. Pero más se asustó cuando vio que sus ojos cambiaban… y su cara obtenía una forma más bestial.

De un salto se aleja de ella, aterrado veía como le salía pelo en todo el cuerpo y comenzaba a crecer, su armadura se resquebrajo y callo a al suelo hecha pedazos, pero el traje negro ajustado que tenía bajo la armadura crecía y se estiraba.

Se había transformado en el legendario monstro Ozaru, y Trunk no entendía el porqué, al parecer no conocía el significado de la cola en los saiyajins.

Esquivando los ataques del monstruo, Trunks pensaba en un plan, no quería dañarla, sabia que en el fondo era ella, aunque no reaccionara mientras él la nombraba, pero no podía permitir que siguiera causando destrozos.

Desvía su mirada a la luna.

-Se transformó por culpa de la luna –prepara sus manos para lanzar un ataque, pero se detiene. –Si destruyo la luna no sé qué le pueda ocurrir al planeta… incluso puede que nunca vuelva a la normalidad –

Se detiene un momento a pensar, pero mientras tanto la bestia seguía destruyendo todo a su paso. Las aves y animales que se encontraban cerca huían despavoridos de lo que podría ser su segura muerte.

-¡Ya se! –dicho esto vuela en dirección hacia el mono gigante desenvainando su espada. Esquivando un golpe se posiciona justo detrás de ella, tratando de esquivar los golpes que daba en el aire con su cola, se acerca lo suficiente… y con su espada le corto la cola desde la base.

El miembro cortado calló pesadamente al suelo, mientras el monstruo se encogía de tamaño, perdía el pelo, y se transformaba en la chica que era.

Trunks se alivió, y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de ella que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente. Solo estaba vestida por el traje negro ajustado al cuerpo que usaba bajo su armadura. Menos mal era elástico, ya que la armadura se destruyó cuando crecía de tamaño.

-¿Kiria? –pregunta para ver si reaccionaba, pero la chica no despertó.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Trunks se asustó cuando escucho esa ronca voz, se gira inmediatamente para ver de frente a su padre.

-¿Papá…? ¿Por qué viniste? –

-Sentí que algo no andaba bien con esa mocosa y me vi obligado a ver como estaban –dice con molestia.

-Estaba mirando la luna y se transformó en un monstruo gigante… yo no sabía qué hacer, no sé como pero se me ocurrió cortarle la cola, de esa forma volvió a la normalidad –

Vegeta le explico a su hijo porque se transformó, decidieron que mejor regresaban a casa, Trunks tuvo que cargar a Kiria durante el vuelo. Y cuando llegaron vegeta se fue inmediatamente al segundo piso dejándolo a solo con su madre, tuvo que responder a todas las preguntas, explicándole lo que había ocurrido, después de eso la fueron a dejar a su habitación, y como ya era de noche todos se fueron a dormir.

 **Se que tarde un poco con este capitulo, pero este capitulo (incluyendo la parte 1) tuve que escribirlo yo sola, la amiga con la que escribimos en conjunto (mas bien ella escribe y yo edito) me dijo "te encargo ese capitulo, tu sabes lo que tiene que pasar" y me tomo tres semanas terminarlo, y eso que lo dividí en dos para para no dejarlos sin capitulo la vez anterior XD.**

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Como vben dice el capitulo solo fue un simple día ;) .Kiria perdió su preciada cola. Por si se preguntaron como es su armadura es como en la imagen de portada, con un traje negro ajustado y cubierto en la parte del torso, pero el diseño es distinto al de los sayajins.**

 **Cuando escribía la parte en que están comiendo en el claro del bosque... me di cuenta de que casi parecía una cita, y ya no quería cambiar el capitulo, así que solo seguí la corriente de mis ideas :)**

Espero sus comentarios


	11. Adaptándose a las normas humanas

**Se que e tardado mucho en actualizar, pero no tenia tiempo, ustedes entiende, semana de exámenes, semana de estudio de estudios para la semana de exámenes, y semana de trabajos y tareas para subir las notas de la semana de exámenes XD Pero aqui tienen el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y perdón por tardas tanto.**

Otro amanecer se ve en la cuidad, y en la Corporación Capsula todos despiertan para comenzar con sus labores del día. Pero en una habitación se encuentra Kiria profundamente dormida, sin intenciones de despertar. Mientras tanto en la cocina se encuentran Vegeta y Bulma conversando sobre algunos temas.

-Vegeta, creo que si Kiria se va a quedar con nosotros, en la tierra, debería ir a la escuela-Sugiere Bulma, pero Vegeta no parece interesarle por lo que le dice su mujer.

-A mí no me importa esa mocosa. Has lo que quieras- Le da la espalda y se retira, pero en el instante que cruzo el marco de la puerta….Trunks ingreso a la cocina.

-¿Escuche que Kiria ira a la escuela?- le pregunta a su madre.

-Sí, la inscribiremos en tu escuela, ahora que no tiene cola será más fácil- Trunks asiente con una sonrisa-Pero como ella no conoce nada de los humanos tu tendrás que enseñarle las normas y como debe comportarse en la escuela-

-No te preocupes mamá….con Goten le enseñaremos como son las cosas-

Mientras ellos hablan en la cocina, Kiria abre sus ojos para ver que se encuentra en su habitación.

-¿Estoy en mi habitación?- Dijo algo confundida, mientras se endereza en la cama-¿Cómo llegue aquí…. No me acuerdo de nada-

Sale de la cama e intenta caminar, pero extrañamente no puede mantener el equilibrio.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?- Con horror gira su cabeza para ver su espalda, teniendo sospechas de lo que pudo ocurrir - ¡¿Dónde está mi cola?!- Pero después mirar su vestimenta-¿Que le paso a mi armadura?

Se dirige tambaleando hacia el espejo para ver su reflejo. Su armadura no estaba, solo tenía el traje negro ajustado que cubre todo su cuerpo, pero se encontraba algo suelto y maltratado, como si se hubiera estirado mucho.

-¿Qué paso ayer?- Se pregunta a si misma-"Recuerdo que Trunks me estaba enseñándome en planeta, luego estábamos sentados en el acantilado mirando la luna llena"- Se esfuerza un poco tratando de recordar algo- Después…..nada. No recuerdo nada más.

Kiria es sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta. Se voltea inmediatamente pensando que sería una amenaza. Pero solo era Bulma quien entraba con cautela a la habitación.

-Qué bueno, has despertado- Dice amablemente Bulma, pero Kiria no dijo nada- ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-¿Qué paso?¿Cómo llegue aquí?...que le paso a mi cola y a mi traje-Pregunta algo preocupada.

-¿No te acuerdas?-Kiria negó con la cabeza.

Bulma le explico lo que le ocurre a los saiyajin con cola al ver la luna llena, y que seguramente su traje quedo hecho trisas al no ser elástico, a diferencia de lo que lleva puesto debajo.

-Oh..no sabía que podía hacer eso-Dijo algo impresionada.

-Kiria…quería preguntarte algo- Kiria le dirige una mirada curiosa.

-¿Te gustaría ir a escuela?-

-¿Escuela?... qué es eso-Pregunta con inocencia y la curiosidad emanaba de sus ojos, como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra.

-La escuela es un lugar al que asisten los niños y jóvenes para aprender diversas cosas, y ser incluidos en la sociedad. Y ahora que te quedaras con nosotros deberías adaptarte.

-Bueno….si me interesa- Dudó un momento pero luego asintió- ¿Cuándo comenzaría?-

-El lunes!- aseguro Bulma de una manera muy energética.

-Y….cuando y "que" es lunes?-Pregunta Kiria, algo fastidiada.

-Creo que tendré que aclararte algunas cosas antes de que asistas a clases- Dice con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Bulma se quedó con rato explicándole como eran los días de semana, Kiria se entraño por los nombres, seguramente ella los conocía por otro nombre, al igual que los nombre de los meses. Y por extraña coincidencia los días en Zargara eran casi los mismos que los de la tierra "365".

-También necesitamos una identidad, como cedula de identidad. Antecedentes de estudios falsos….¿Tienes apellido?-Pregunto de repente.

-Por supuesto, mi nombre completo es Kiria Luthory- Pronuncia la chica, utilizando una extraña elegancia al presentarse.

-Ese es un nombre algo extraño…pero suena muy bonito-

Durante esos tres días Bulma se dedicó a crear diversos papeles para que Kiria pudiera ir a la escuela partiendo del mismo curso de Goten. También debía comprarle los distintos materiales que necesitaría, además de enseñarle algunas cosas básicas del comportamiento humano. Pero antes de nada debía comprobar que su escritura fuera la misma que la que utilizamos en la tierra.

-Bueno…desde el nacimiento se nos enseñan dos idiomas, esté y el que utilizaban nuestros antepasados…que igual incluía una escritura diferente- pero por extraña coincidencia la escritura coincidía con la que utilizamos aquí en la tierra.

Es lunes, y Kiria se levanta para su primer día de clases en la tierra, durante el fin de semana se trató de acostumbrar al nuevo horario de dormir, todavía le falta un poco, pero es mejor que se acueste temprano. Despertó llena de energías y bajo directamente a desayunar porque también despertó con mucha hambre, despues se arreglaría.

En el comedor ya estaba todo el banquete preparado, cualquiera creería que era el desayuno de un regimiento, pero en realidad la mayoría era solo para tres saiyajins.

-Hola Bulma- Saluda Kiria alegremente mirando hipnotizadamente la comida.

-Oh, Kiria, ya te levantaste- Se concentra un poco más- Pero…no pensaras ir en pijama a clases ¿Verdad?.

-Por supuesto que no, solo tenía mucha hambre y quería comer pronto-

-Mejor ve a arreglarte primero, hasta que esté todo listo-Sugirió Bulma, pero Kiria frunció el ceño con molestia, aunque de todas formas obedeció.

Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta para vestirse.

-No es justo….yo quería comer primero- Hace un pequeño puchero cruzándose de brazo mientras se dirigía al armario para elegir su ropa.

No le tomo mucho importancia a las prendas que eligió, solo tomo lo primero que vio, lo cual era una falda color damasco con niveles de plises y una camisa negra ajustada de mangas cortas, zapatos..solo elegido una zapatillas blancas.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, estaban todos incluido Vegeta, pero el permanecía en silencio mientras los demás hablaban. Bulma le dejo a Trunks que debía acompañar a Kiria para presentarle la escuela, Trunks le dijo que no se preocupara, con Goten irían los tres.

En la calle iban Kiria, Goten y Trunks caminando a la escuela. A llegar acompañaron a Kiria a la oficina para ver cuál era su salón de clases, tenían esperando que estuviera en el mismo curso que Goten, pero no fue así, era el mismo nivel, pero en otro salón.

-Bueno chicos, les presento a su nueva compañera- Dice el profesor a la clase- Pasa delante y preséntate-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kiria-dice al resto de la clase.

-Bueno señorita Kiria …. Tome asiento- Kiria se sentó en el asiento vacío que le indica el profesor, que era junto a un chico de cabello castaño.

En el momento que se sentó se dio cuenta que no traía su mochila, pero en la puerta apareció Trunks con sus cosas. Se levantó de su puesto a buscar sus cosas, agradeciéndole a Trunks, pero cuando volvió a su lugar se dio cuenta de que una chica de cabello rubio la miraba con mala cara y el chico que se sentaba junto a ella desvió la mirada, pero parecía algo desilusionado. Kiria ignoro todo esto y solo se sentó.

Cuando termino la primera clase Kiria no sabía qué hacer, tenía planeado ir a buscar a Trunks pero en eso un grupo de 5 chicas se le acercaron.

-Así que tú eres la nueva- Dijo una de cabello rojo- Porque no vienes con nosotras-

-Nosotros podemos mostrarte el lugar- dice otra.

Kiria decidió seguirlas, no sabía nada de aquel lugar y ellas se estaban ofreciendo para enseñarle.

Verdaderamente le iban diciendo donde estaba todo, los baños, el comedor, etc. Pero entre eso la llevaron a una parte más apartada, y en eso la miraron con mala cara. Kiria se preocupó un poco, pero no demostró nada.

-Haber Kiria…-aparece la chica rubia de su clase- quiero que te quede claro quién manda aquí!- Dice en un tono autoritario, y las demás se acercaron a Kiria para acorralarla.

Kiria entendió las intenciones de todas ella, no querían ser sus amigas, querían darle a entender que ellas son superiores, pero no es así…no sería derrotada sin antes pelear.

-¡Debemos demostrarle quien manda aquí, chicas!- Le ordeno la rubia a las demás, y se acercan a Kiria para pegarle entre todas.

Pero Kiria esquivaba cada golpe sin dificultades.

-Enserio eso es todo lo que tienen- trato de provocarlas.

Se enfurecieron, ahora atacaban a Kiria con más fuerza. Pero ninguna lograba tocarla, hasta que la rubia se acercó por atrás y le da una patada en la espalda con fuerza.

Kiria no cayó al suelo como tenía planeado, pero si se distrajo lo suficiente como para que le otra le diera un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe apenas lo sintió, lo ignoro para darle su merecido a la rubia, de un "pequeño" y "suave" golpe en el estómago la tiro lejos, asustando a las demás, que retrocedieron un paso.

-Ahora me toca a mí- Con una pequeña sonrisa malvada en su rostro se prepara para darles su merecido a cada una de ellas.

En el momento que se abalanzo para golpearlas, es detenida por una mano que sujeto su puño.

Era Trunks quien lo impedía golpearlas. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que la chica rubia se acaba de levantarse del suelo, ¿Tan frágiles son los humanos?.

-Que cobardes, 6 contra una, y de todas formas perdieron- Les reprocho Trunks a las agresoras, a lo que todas ellas arrancaron.

-¿Por qué me detuviste?- dice Kiria algo molesta.

-Porque no de debes pegarle a nadie- aclaro con amabilidad.

-Ellas empezaron, yo solo quería darles su merecido. No sabía que los humanos fueran tan débiles, solo le di un pequeño golpe y salto lejos-Trunks rió un poco con las palabras de Kiria, parecía confundida.

-Si…los humanos son bastante débiles, por eso mismo no debes pegarles a nadie. Ni tampoco mostrar tus poderes, como volar y disparar energía…creo que debí decirte eso primero- Esto último lo dijo para sí mismo-¿Entiendes?.

-Si- parecía que estaba algo disgustada. Si alguien la molestaba ¿acaso no podía hacer nada para defenderse?.

-Si no golpeas a nadie te enseñare la cámara de gravedad en la tarde para entrenar un poco- Trato de animarla-"Aunque la parte difícil será convencer a mi padre".

Cuando regresaron las clases Kiria noto que la rubia molesta ya no se encontraba en su sitio, seguramente se retiró por el golpe que recibió, ahora no volvería a meterse con ella.

A la hora del almuerzo decidió buscar a Goten y Trunks para estar con ellos. Los encontró inmediatamente, como si ellos también hubieran estado buscando.

Kira le contó con mayor detalle lo ocurrido, y de cómo Trunks le impidió darles su merecido a esas debiluchas. Goten les dijo que sabía quiénes eran ellas, eran uno de los grupos de chicas más populares del colegio, y según se rumoreaba, la rubia andaba a la siga de Trunks.

-Seguramente cuando vio que te fue a entregar tú mochila pensó que había algo entre ustedes, y se puso celosa-Explico Goten y Trunks le miro con sorpresa.

-Sé que soy muy guapo….y que muchas chicas andan tras de mí, pero no creí que fuera para tanto- Fue la "modesta" respuesta del peli-lila.

Cuando terminaron las clases fueron inmediatamente a la corporación capsula, a excepción de Goten, porque Kiria quería ver la cámara de gravedad lo antes posible.

 **Perdón por las fallas que tenia antes el capitulo, síes que lo leyeron antes.**

 **Ahora Kiria debe adaptarse a la vida de los terrícolas.**

 **Quiero decirle aquí y ahora a "vichoinmundo" gracias a un mensaje que me mando hace un momento me tome el tiempo de copiarlo desde el código fuente de wattpad, porque la internet no me quería recibir el archivo que me mando la encargada de transcribirlo de la hoja a computador.**


	12. Una oscura verdad

Un ser, de gran tamaño y encapuchado, camina por un oscuro pasillo, a lo largo se ve una gran cantidad de puertas, cada una con un símbolo distinto. Por el aspecto lúgubre del lugar, era sin dudar, donde se encuentran los demás prisioneros.

Se detiene en una de las puertas viendo el símbolo que esta tenia, oprime un código en una pequeña maquinita que está ubicada al costado de la puerta. La puerta se abre y él entra.

La habitación es oscura y fría, lo único que tiene es una tenue luz en el techo, y en la pared… un hombre encadenado con unos grilletes, no parecía ser un hombre joven, era de una edad mas avanzada pero no tanto, como de unos 50 años.

-Miren a lo que se ha reducido el rey de Zargara –pronuncia el encapuchado con una voz ronca y burlona.

-Don…donde está mi esposa? –pronunció entrecortadamente, y levanta la cabeza para ver fijamente a quien se encuentra en la habitación.

Pero aquel gran "hombre" encapuchado solo rio sonoramente.

-¿Estas consciente de que tu reinita no era de tu especie?, es una saiyajin, mientras los destruíamos nos enteramos que tuvieron una hija… la cual obviamente es mitas saiyajin. Sabemos que puede ser muy poderosa, y nos podría servir como un arma muy útil. Aunque… si se niega a cooperar, y una amenaza no ayuda…. Nos veremos obligados a eliminarla. – Pronuncio con una voz oscura y macabra.

-No le harás nada a mi hija, ella no tendrá el mismo destino que el resto de nuestra especia… ella vengara nuestra muerte. –

-Nadie dijo que morirían, si alguno de ustedes muere mi jefe no dudara en castigarme… y no tendremos con que manipular a tu princesita –si este hombre parecía ser malvado… acababa de decir que solo seguía ordenes, existe alguien más quien es el verdadero responsable de eliminar a un planeta y dejar vivos a dos de sus habitantes solo para saber la ubicación de un saiyajin, de una niña saiyajin que ni siquiera saben si tiene algún poder, solo quieren encontrarla.

-Tu sufrimiento y el de tu mujer se podrían reducir si alguno de los dos nos dijera el planeta en el que está.-

-No…no diré nada –

-Entonces que así sea –se gira en y avanza en dirección a la puerta, presiona un botón que está en los controles junto a la puerta, y esta se abre, presiona otro y una luz azul ilumino la habitación más el sonido de electricidad.

Al salir cierra la puerta y de la habitación se escuchan unos gritos de dolor de aquel hombre. Bajo la capucha destella una sonrisa malvada.

El hombre encapuchado saca un comunicador de entre los pliegues de su capa.

-Nuestro buen amigo… el rey Zarg, se niega a dar declaraciones, infórmale que ninguno hablará por las buenas –Su ronca voz paso un tono burlón a uno algo molesto -¿Es que tanto cuesta tomar unas células u óvulos de esa mujer saiyajin para criar uno propio como arma? –

-"Esa no es la idea, al parecer el motivo principal es… diversión"-una voz suave y fina pero al mismo tiempo parecía fría, se escuchó desde el comunicador, al parecer era una mujer. La gran figura de aquel hombre encapuchado se alejó por el pasillo hasta una puerta que se encuentra en el fondo, es diferente a las demás al igual que más grande, es la salida y está vigilada por dos soldados.

-Cuando regrese el encargado dile que alimente a los prisioneros, no quiero que me culpen por unos cadáveres putrefactos que no pueden hablar –Tras informarle eso al soldado abre la puerta y se retira.

Si este hombre que parecía ser malvado y muy poderoso solo seguía órdenes, y además temía a su superior, existe alguien que es más cruel y solo hace esto por diversión. Quién se tomaría el tiempo para aniquilar a todo un planeta y dejar vivos solo a dos de sus habitantes para encontrar alguien que no es importante ¿Qué tan importante o valioso puede ser un saiyajin?

 **Seguramente tenían esperado ver el entrenamiento de Kiria en la cámara de gravedad, pero yo les lleve a la nave de los malos XD.**

 **Si creían que el hombre misterioso de de la capa negra era malo... ahora saben que solo sigue las ordenes de su superior, existe alguien quien mando a destruir Zargara, y ahora quiere encontrar a Kiria. También creí que querían saber cuando llegara la acción a este fic y no quiero que se olviden de los malos. XD**

 **El hombre que estaba encerrado de nombre Zarg es el rey y padre de Kiria, por lo que ella es la princesa de Zargara y no ha dicho nada al respecto. Por cierto Kiria cuando usaba su traje con el que llego se ve como la imagen de portada... yo misma la dibuje, algún día lo pintare cuando tenga tiempo... (Síes que no dibujo una mejor XD)**


	13. La cámara de gravedad

**Emm... hola? ^^ Tarde como mas de 2 meses en actualizar, pero tuve problemas técnicos.**

 **Al comienzo fue por los estudios. Mi computadora murió por mas dos meses, trate de escribirlo en un cuaderno pero me quedé falta de inspiración :(**

* * *

Kiria y Trunks se encuentran frente de la cámara de gravedad pensando en como hablar con Vegeta sin molestarlo.

-¿Qué tal si solo le pides permiso y ya?- Sugirió Kiria, se encuentra impaciente por probar la gravedad aumenta.

Pero Trunks sabe que su padre se molestara, él no va dejar su entrenamiento para que esos dos mocosos jueguen con su amado templo de entrenamiento.

-Tengo una mejor idea -Gira sobre sus talones y camina rumbo a la casa. Esta acción confundió a la muchacha, quien ve como Trunks se aleja.

El joven de cabello color lila camina por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al laboratorio de su madre. Bulma solo se encuentra viendo unos planos, hasta notar que su hijo acaba de llegar y deja los planos sobre la mesa.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta la madre amablemente.

-¿Podrías convencer a mi papá para que me deje entrenar con Kiria en la cámara de gravedad?... Si se lo pido yo lo más seguro es que me diga que no-

-No te preocupes cariño en un momento tú y Kiria estarás entrenando con la gravedad aumentada cuantas veces quieran- Y tras esas decididas palabras sale por la puerta de su laboratorio.

Trunks la sigue, y por los pasillos se encontraron con Kiria, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Trunks le dio una seña para que la siguiera.

Al llegar al patio, frente a la cámara de gravedad están Bulma, Kira y Trunks. Bulma teclea una clave en el panel que se encuentra en la puerta y, al parecer, la maquina se apaga.

Un muy molesto Vegeta se asoma por la puerta.

-Vegeta, cariño….- Comenzó Hablando Bulma amorosamente ignorando lo molesto que ese encontraba su marido -Dejarías entrenar a los niños un rato?-

Vegeta desvía su mirada inspeccionando a los dos chicos que se encuentran unos pasos más atrás de Bulma, ambos lo miraban con nerviosismo especialmente Trunks quien ya conoce el carácter de su padre.

-¿Crees que dejare de entrenar para que estos mocoso jueguen con mi cámara de gravedad? No, son capaces de dañarla – Responde rudamente, pero Bulma ni se inmuta, sigue con su semblante amoroso.

\- Pues si ellos no pueden entrenar…. Tú tampoco podrás –Nada cambio la sonrisa de Bulma, pero la cara de Vegeta si tuvo algunas alteraciones.

Después de media hora discutiendo Vegeta accedió a posponer su enteramiento por un momento, ya que arriesgaba a perder mucho, pero antes Kiria debía demostrar cuanto poder tenia.

-Ee….Bulma?, con que ropa entrenare? – Pregunto Kiria recordando que su traje se había destrozado y su traje estaba dañado.

-Te tenía preparado un traje de expandex azul, es como el que tenías pero azul, es perfecto para entrenar-

Se dirigen nuevamente al interior de la casa en busca del traje para Kiria.

Los tres, Vegeta, Trunks y Kiria, están dentro de la cámara de gravedad. El traje de Kiria resulto ser como el de Vegeta, pero a este Bulma lo había modificado para su cuerpo, aunque tampoco es totalmente ajustado a su figura.

-Primero veamos qué tan débil eres -Kiria frunce el ceño, pero Vegeta solo sonríe levemente con malicia y se dirige a los controles de la gravedad.

Trunks observa a su padre desde el costado de la habitación, pero le preocupa el nivel de gravedad que este puede poner.

La muchacha está de pie tranquilamente observando la habitación, hasta que una fuerte presión la atrae hacia el suelo, y ella casi no puede resistirla de pie y cae de rodillas en el suelo tratando de pararse. En el rostro de Vegeta se puede ver una pequeña sonrisa malvada, pero igual algo divertida, sabía que ella no podría soportar inmediatamente la gravedad aumentada 150 veces.

A Trunks la gravedad no le afecto en nada, pero se preocupó por Kiria.

-Papá ¿no crees que para ella es una gravedad algo fuerte para comenzar?- La chica todavía lucha para ponerse de pie-

-Pues tendrá que sopórtalo, al menos que solo sea una niñita débil- Tras esas palabras Kiria de molesto y comenzó a ponerse de pie-

-Ya no soy una niñita débil- Dijo molesta una vez estuvo completamente de pie. Trunks se alegre al ver que ella se encuentra de bien.

-Con que puedes sostenerte de pie -Dice Vegeta con claro tono de burla- Pues veamos si en verdad no eres una niñita débil y trata de atacarme- Pero no se puso en posición de combate, seguía de brazos cruzados esperando a que ella atacara.

Kiria obedeció y fue a atacarlo, con un puño trato de ir directo a la cara, pero Vegeta lo esquivo sin dificultades. Ella es muy débil para combatir contra él a esta gravedad.

Mientras Kiria tratara de acertar algún golpe hacia su oponente, Trunks solo observa. Se da cuenta de que Kiria se pudo adaptar a la gravedad aumenta 150 veces, Si bien al comienzo apenas podía sostenerse de pie, ahora estaba combatiendo contra su padre, aunque con mucha dificultad y a Vegeta no le cuesta trabajo alguno.

-¡Alto!- Kira se detuvo en seco ante la orden de Vegeta- Hagamos esto más interesante- Se dirigió nuevamente a los controles de gravedad.

El chico de cabello lila observa con preocupación a Kiria, sabe lo cansada que está, obviamente jamás ha entrenado con una gravedad más pesada, aunque para ser débil fue capaz de soportar toda esa gravedad a la primera, o quizás ella es un poco más poderosa de lo que demuestra.

La gravedad aumenta una vez más pero esta vez la cae de cara al suelo. 200 es demasiado para ella y no puede ni mantenerse de pie. Pero Vegeta solo la observa como intenta inútilmente levantarse ante ese "minúsculo cambio" de gravedad.

-Papá, es obvio que ella jamás ha entrenado con gravedad –Preocupado al ver como Kiria intenta levantarse del suelo, pero no puede.

-Solo aumente 50 puntos la gravedad, no es mi culpa que ella sea tan débil –Dice en tono burlón, para después dirigirse al panel de la cámara y apagar la gravedad.

La muchacha todavía respira con dificultad, pero ahora sentada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en sus manos apoyadas en el suelo.

-Todavía eres muy débil para entrenar aquí –Trunks le frunce el ceño a su padre por decir esas palabras. Vegeta se extraña al ver tanta preocupación por par de su hijo hacia esa niña.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? –Pregunta Trunks algo preocupado.

Kiria intenta ponerse de pie, le era más fácil moverse pero todos están tan cansados que cuando logro ponerse de pie las piernas le fallaron, pero Trunks la sostuvo antes de caer. Y para la sorpresa de Kiria, Trunks la roma en brazos y salen de la cámara de gravedad, dejando a Vegeta solo.

Pero lo único que pasa por la mente de la chica es lo débil que es en comparación con ellos. Mientras ellos seguían parados como si nada… ella casi no era capaz de resistir. Y ahora… ahora no es ni capaz de sostenerse de pie y caminar por si cuenta.

-"Soy débil" –pensaba con tristeza mirando al suelo. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el chico que la cargaba.

-Jamás entrenaste con gravedad, cierto? –pero ella ni siquiera alzó la mirada.

-No, es por eso que soy tan débil –dijo algo apenada.

-Fuiste capaz de sobrevivir a esa gravedad a la primera, cualquiera habría muerto. Seguro que dentro de poco tendrás mucho más poder –Trato de animarla, pero si se detenía a pensar en sus palabras… era verdad, no cualquiera habría sobrevivido a la primera a esa gravedad, seguro que Kiria oculta algo.

Bulma los vio entrar a la casa, se preocupó, pero Trunks le explico que solo estaba cansada porque su padre se excedió un poco con la gravedad y lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar. Y continúo su camino hasta la habitación de Kiria.

La dejó acostada sobre la cama y se retira, pero cuando está en el marco de la puerta…

-¡Trunks!- llamó Kiria.

-¿Si? –se gira y la ve sentada sobre la cama.

-Cuando sea más fuerte… ¿Podre regresar a la cámara de gravedad? –Trunks le sonríe.

-Por supuesto, pero ahora descansa –cierra la puerta tras su espalda y se retira.

* * *

 **Tenia planeado que fuera un capitulo mas largo, pero este tiempo perdí incluso la inspiración para leer fics, me aleje un poquito de fanfiction, pero jamas me iré, jamas abandonaré esta historia, y también tengo planeadas mas.**

 **Tratare de actualizar dentro del mes de Febrero :D**


	14. Aprendiendo cosas nuevas y una chaqueta?

**Sigo viva :D siento mi desaparición u_u pero despues explico un poco el motivo.**

* * *

Kiria acaba de despertar, a las cinco de la mañana porque su estómago rugía ante la necesidad de alimentos. Quizás y no debió dormirse sin cenar, pero estaba demasiado cansada por el entrenamiento. Sale de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina en busca de alimentos para llenar su estómago.

Su primer objetivo fue el refrigerador. Abrió la puerta y sintió el leve frio prevenir desde el interior pero no le tomó mucha importancia, lo importante era la comida. Lo primero que sacó fue una caja de leche que se bebió al instante directo de la caja, mas al fondo encontró medio pie de limos que no tardó en devorar. Y así fue como arrasó con gran parte del contenido del refrigerador, hasta haber quedado satisfecha.

-¿Ahora qué hago?- se preguntó a sí misma, era día de clases pero no comenzarían hasta dentro de horas, pero al mirar por la ventana ve que está comenzando a amanecer. Presurosa sale de la casa para ver aquel espectáculo que jamás ha visto, o por lo menos no en éste planeta.

Aquel espectáculo de tonalidades naranja, semejante al del atardecer, pero que representa el comienzo del día. Todo este es algo extraño para Kiria, ver que una vez salido el sol el cielo es color azul mientras que en su planeta era color lila.

-Todo se ve tan diferente –piensa con nostalgia, sentada en el techo de esa gran edificación, pensando en su planeta natal Zargara.

Una vez el sol ya estuvo suficientemente alto, decidió ingresar nuevamente. Todavía no se ve a nadie, pero… unos pasos se escuchan en la cocina. Silenciosamente va a ver quién es, y antes de terminar de asomarse por el marco de la puerta…

-Sí quieres dártelas de espía primero deberías ocultar tu ki –Era Vegeta quien se encontraba tomando una taza de café, probablemente se había levantado temprano para entrenar. Kiria se había asustado al escuchar su voz.

-No estoy espiando –dice algo ofendida asomándose en la cocina -… Solo que al ser la primera en despertar no savia que hacer, estaba aburrida y al escuchar unos pasos vine a ver quién era. –Hace una pequeña pausa- Y… no sé ocultar mi Ki –confiesa algo apenada.

-Me sorprende que sigas viva, niña, para ser tan débil pudiste soportar esa gravedad – Kiria se molesta por sus palabras, que aunque lo dijo claramente para molestarla él también estaba sorprendido.

-Yo no soy débil, ustedes son los muy fuertes –aunque internamente se culpaba a si misma por ser tan débil. Ella no quería ser débil, ella quería entrenar y ser fuerte.

-Se puede ser aún más fuertes –y sin más ser retira de la cocina, y momentos después se siente la cámara de gravedad funcionando.

-¿Más fuerte? Pero que tan fuertes buscan ser? Yo parecía un ratón en comparación a ellos

Como todavía era muy temprano para que la demás gente de la casa se levantara mejor fue a dar un vistazo a la mansión, recorriendo todos esos pasillos, visitando cuartos de máquinas, un laboratorio, e incluso lleva la cuanta de cuanto baños se ha encontrado.

Al ingresar a la habitación donde estaban las máquinas para lavar y secar la ropa vio una ruma de ropa doblada y ordenada, toda limpia, y Kiria no encontró nada mejor que jugar un poco con eso.

-Esta chaqueta me gusta –refiriéndose a una prenda que obviamente es de Trunks*. Aunque le queda algo grande se le ve bien.

-Acaso esa… es mi ropa? –era Trunks que seguro había ido a buscar su ropa limpia para llebarla a su habitación y guardarla, pero alguien mas la estaba usando.

-Emm… -Dudó un momento la chica en responder –era tuya? Jejeje, lo lamento, la vi y me pareció divertido probármela – responde algo apenada, pero se sorprende al ver que Trunks no se había molestado

-Descuida, aunque te queda grande se te ve bien. Pero tú ya tienes tu ropa, no deberías usar la mía –Toma el resto de su ropa mientras que Kiria se apresura a quitarse la chaqueta, pero éste la detiene –si quieres puedes usarla el resto del día, pero más te vale regresarla, es una de mis chaquetas favoritas –lo último en tono de broma y se retira.

Kiria suelta unas risas, usar ropa de hombre es divertido para ella, "quizás… y debería hacerlo más seguido por diversión" piensa.

* * *

-Jjajajaja y eso? No puedo creer que te la dejaras puesta todo el día Jajajaj pero te vez bien- Goten se reía de que Kiria le hubiera podido quitar su chaqueta favorita a Trunks. Había estado todo el día con ella, incluso para ir a clases, y aunque el propietario no lo demostrase en el fondo si se había molestado un poquito, él la quería usar ese día, pero al ver que la chica se veía feliz trató de no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto y solo eligió otra similar.

-No es como si no tuviera más ropa, pero es divertido ver la expresión de alguien cuando ve su ropa en alguien mas –dijo Kiria en todo divertido terminando en risas, risas que sus dos acompañantes imitaron.

-¿vas a entrenar con nosotros hoy? -Camino la escuela se habían encontrado con Goten

-está bien, ayer quedé muerta con la gravedad, así que mejor voy a entrenar contigo y tu padre –dice Kiria con cierto tono divertido.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –Pregunta Trunks –no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde, por lo que podría acompañarlos durante su entrenamiento -

-Pero no creo que pueda entrenar con esta ropa, mejor voy a Corporación Capsula y me cambio por algo más adecuado –

Goten tomo rumbo a su casa mientras los otros dos chicos siguieron a C.C. mientras Kiria se iba a cambiar de ropa Trunks también se fue a cambiar, igual entrenaría un poco con su amigo. Cuando camina por el pasillo se encuentra con su madre, pero después de saludar ella lo detuvo.

-Trunks, siento molestarte, pero… ¿me ayudarías con unas máquinas en el laboratorio? –Bulma se veía algo preocupada, al parecer si necesitaba ayuda. A Trunks no le quedó otra más que asentir con la cabeza –Gracias hijo –sigue su camino.

-¡Trunks! –era Kiria ya con su traje de entrenamiento quien venía a buscarlo –listo? Vamos con Goten –se detiene al ver que TRunks no la seguía. Voltea para mirarlo

-Siento decir que tendrán que ir sin mí, mi mamá tuvo un problema y… tengo que ayudarla en el laboratorio –

-Oh ya veo, pero no importa, entrenaré con Goten y su padre –tal parece que a la chica solo le importaba entrenar, sin importar quien fuera su acompañante – Nos vemos al rato –y sin más se fue, siguiendo el pasillo hasta la entrada y luego volando en rumbo a la montaña Paoz.

-¿Era por aquí? –se pregunta a si misma algo confundida –Emm… creo que si es por aquí –en realidad…está bastante confundida, no sabe si va o no por el camino correcto. Pero tranquilizó al ver la casa desde lejos –Menos mal, ya me imagino perdida y terminar en el otro lado del mundo –suspira aliviada –ni siquiera queda tan lejos, yo soy la tonta que se olvidó –desciende y al instante salen Goku y Goten del interior de la casa.

\- Hola Kiria –saluda Goku -¿Por qué estás sola? Goten dijo que Trunks vendría, ¿o acaso legará más tarde? –

-Dijo que estaría ocupado, así que vine sola. Y… casi y me olvido del camino y me tienen que ir a buscar jejejej –

-¿no sabes sentir el ki? –Pregunta Goten, a lo que la muchacha negó con la cabeza –entonces nosotros te enseñaremos con mi padre-

-Y por lo que he visto tampoco a ocultarlo –bromeó Goku

-Ya sé, no sé nada y soy una debilucha, pero bueno, quiero ser tan poderosa como ustedes –

-Podrías hasta ser más –la chica solo pudo sonreír por las palabras de Goku, siente que él cree que puede superarse.

* * *

 **Es algo corto, lo sé, pero lo dividí en dos porque habían cosas que no sabia muy bien como organizar. Lo tendré listo lo mas pronto que pueda ^^**

 **Tenia planeado actualizar mucho antes, pero tuve algunos problemas u_u especialmente en mi cabeza, para mis vacaciones habia planeado "Leer y escribir fanfics" pero me hice una cuenta en Deviantart jejejeje (si me quieren encontrar tengo el mismo nombre _Extraestelar)_ descubrí que me encanta dibujar u_u (ya lo sabia, pero por esos mese fue un vicio). Al comenzar de nuevo las clases comenzó el siguiente problema, tengo un "ligero" problema a la vista y eso me desmotivó incluso para leer porqué sé que el leer tanto desde el telefono me tiene peor de lo que ya estaba, me alejé de los fics, muchos fics que seguía los continuaban pero yo no queria leer u_u últimamente estoy regresando un poco, pero por los estudios se me hace dificil, estoy en el ultimo año y el proximo deveria ingresar a la universidad Q_Q no quiero que el tiempo pase T.T pero eso es inevitable T-T**

 **Me parece extraño estar actualizando en Martes XD suelo actualizar los fines de semana jejeje pero el que pasó se me hiso tarde y no pude XD pero ya lo tenia terminado ^^**

 **Espero actualizar pronto ^^ me alegraría mucho alguna review para saber que alguien todavia lee este fic :´)**


End file.
